1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking device which has an electromagnet solenoid, and more particularly to a locking device which has an electromagnet solenoid, and which is suitably used in a shift lever lock in a vehicle automatic transmission apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order that a vehicle (AT vehicle) on which an automatic transmission apparatus is mounted is prevented from being suddenly started as a result of an erroneous operation in which a shift lever is accidentally shifted from a parking range position to another range position, conventionally, a locking device with an electromagnet solenoid has been proposed (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laying-Open No. 2005-47406). The locking device is used in a shift lever lock for a vehicle automatic transmission apparatus in which, when the shift lever is located at the parking range position, the shift lever is locked so that a shift operation to another range position is restricted, and, in accordance with a depressing operation on a foot brake, the shift lever lock is cancelled and a shift operation to another range position is allowed.